undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
GWI
GWI (George Wrestling Industry) is a new CAW wrestling company that never existed in the first place and came from the imagination of a person called George. Titles GWI Championship - Jacob Cass [[GWI World Heavyweight Championhip|GWI World Heavyweight Championship]]' - Brett Storm' [[GWI Intercontinental Championship|GWI Intercontinental Championship]]' - Mike House' [[GWI United State Championship|GWI United State Championship]]' - Devitt Blade' [[GWI Hardcore Championship|GWI Hardcore Championship]]' - Alieus' [[GWI IronMan Championship|GWI IronMan Championship]]' - Rogan' [[GWI Smackdown Tag Team Championship|GWI Smackdown Tag Team Champions]]' - New Mexicoolz (Phsycoz & Double D)' [[GWI RAW Tag Team Championship|GWI RAW Tag Team Champions]]' - Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild)' GWI Smackdown Women's Champion - Sue GWI Raw Women's Champion - Dana Blade Roster Raw: * [[Alexander Rock Blade]] - Face, 1x GWI IronMan Champion, Royal Rumble winner S01 * AJ Reyes - Face * Arrow - Face * Cezar - Heel * Chris Danger - Face * Devin Sanchez - Face * DJ Hero - Heel, 1x GWI United State Champion * David Mill - Heel * Dan Black - Tweener * Devitt Blade - Face 1x GWI United State Champion * Dana Blade - Face 1x GWI Raw Women's Champion * Dustin Martinez - Heel * Elena Moon - Heel * Francaios - Face * Gon - Heel 1x GWI Raw Tag Team Champion * Ginji - Face 1x GWI Raw Tag Team Champion * Jacob Cass - Heel 1x GWI Champion * Kid Wild - Face 1x GWI Raw Tag Team Champion * Miltos X - Heel 1x GWI Raw Tag Team Champion * PJ Skillz - Tweener * Roacher - Face * Rogan - Heel 1x GWI IronMan Champion * Sonya - Heel * Sunny - Face * Silvio - Face Smackdown: * Antho - Heel 1x GWI WHC * Angel Alexander - Heel * Alieus - Face 1x GWI Hardcore Champion * Angelina Pain - Heel * Brett Storm - Face 1x GWI WHC * Brandy Pain - Heel * Carlettinho - Heel 1x GWI Intercontinental Champion * Chris Pegasus - Face * Crazy One- Face * Double D - Face 1x GWI SD Tag Team Champion * DoggyDog - Face * Francesco - Face * Justin James - Heel * Lula - Face * Layla Cage - Face * Leon - Face * Max Mercury - Heel * Mario Sanchez - Face * Mattista - Face 1x GWI SD Tag Team Champion * Mike House - Face 1x GWI Intercontinental Champion * Nightmare Kid - Heel * Phenom - Face * Phsycoz - Face 1x GWI SD Tag Team Champion * Red Dread - Heel * Ryan Stone - Heel * Sdollao - Face 1x GWI SD Tag Team Champion * Sue - Face 1x GWI SD Women's Champion * Shadow - Tweener Tag Team/ Stables * Evolution (Sdollao & Mattista) * MXG (Gon & Miltos X) * Bro Code (Lula, Ginji &Kid Wild) * J2Red (Justin James & Red Dread) * Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) * New Mexicolz (Double D & Phsycoz) CVP * GWI Royal Rumble S01 * GWI Elimination Chamber S01 (SmackDown) * GWI Fastlane S01 (Raw) Category:GWI Category:CAW Show Category:CAW Fed